<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Петля by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718092">Петля</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020'>WTF_Drarry_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфой затягивает петлю туже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Петля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения</b>: асфиксия</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай, — говорит он. — Я тебе верю. </p><p>Его голова запрокинута так, что на шее вздулись жилы, из-под длинных ресниц он упрямо смотрит Малфою в глаза. </p><p>Малфой ведет раскрытой ладонью вниз, чувствует под пальцами мелко подрагивающие, напряженные мышцы живота — боится?… </p><p>— Испугался, Поттер? — шепчет он вслух. </p><p>Поттер отрицательно дергает головой, не отводя взгляд; облизывает сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, к которым Малфой никогда не прикасается. </p><p>Малфой затягивает петлю туже. </p><p>— Тебе ведь нравится так, да? — спрашивает он. </p><p>Поттеру нравится. Он толкается Малфою в ладонь, мокрую от смазки и пота, лицо наливается краснотой, ноздри раздуваются, втягивая исчезающий воздух. Малфой дрочит ему жестко, рваными движениями доводя до разрядки. </p><p>О, как Малфой ненавидит его в этот момент — красного, мокрого, безумного. </p><p>За то, что с каждым разом, с каждым хрипящим вдохом вместе с умирающим в удушье Поттером понемногу умирает сам. </p><p>В ямке над ключицами истошно бьется крошечной венкой чужая хрупкая жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>